Integrated circuits, microelectronics, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), nano-electro-mechanical systems (NEMS), photonics, and any micro- and nano-fabricated devices and systems are fabricated using micro- and nano-fabrication methods. Many times these devices and systems are designed by an organization or company who then sends their designs to another organization or company that operates the foundry that manufactures the devices and systems. Often the manufacturing organizations are located in different countries around the world that are not in the same country as the organization that produced and owns the design of the microelectronics. Obviously the organizations that sends their designs to the manufacturing organization must place a great amount of trust in the manufacturing organization since the designs often consist of proprietary and confidential design information that represent very valuable intellectual property of the organization that produced the designs. Moreover, in some circumstances the designs may also contain information that is controlled by export regulations. Unfortunately, the tremendous complexity of today's microelectronics and other micro- and nano-fabricated devices and systems makes knowing if a design has been misused extremely difficult to detect or police. The present invention describes a method for the manufacturing of integrated circuits, microelectronics, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), nano-electro-mechanical systems (NEMS), photonics, and any micro- and nano-fabricated devices and systems fabricated using micro- and nano-fabrication methods that can be sent to another organization or company for manufacturing while still maintaining confidentiality of the design.